


On Your Word

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dumb Ways To Deviate, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mild wireplay, Oodles of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For a prompt on Dumb Ways To Deviate which got a little longer than expects: So this is NSFW, but could you do one where one deviates due to an orgasm?





	On Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this was posted on tumblr on the Dumb Ways To Deviate blog.

Some genius up high had the idea that androids working in the police force would benefit from regular meetups for support and to make social connections. Deviant or machine, an invite was sent out every three months. It became a mission objective in 60′s HUD and he went to every single one of them even if he didn’t see why a machine would need friends.

There were cliques within the deviants, beat cops crowded together by the thirium laden table, laughing and joking. The detective androids were much fewer in numbers and tended to split into groups of twos and threes, depending on their original designation. It meant that Connor and Nines were often huddled in a corner, Connor talking animatedly with his hands. They’d invite 60 to join them more often than not, feeling a kinship with him in what they called a brotherly bond.

They were in a corner, whispering furiously and looking suspicious as they interfaced at intervals. For the first time, 60 approached of his own volition and was unimpressed when all talk stopped with his arrival.

“What are you discussing?”

The other two shared a look, Nines looking a little sheepish while Connor smirked.

“We were sharing experiences of orgasms,” Connor finally murmured in a low voice. “Here.”

He offered 60 a white hand and the offer of a data transfer. It was a memory filled with what 60 took to be corrupted information, code he couldn’t parse. They echoed helplessly in his systems but there was nothing he could do to unravel them. Sending back his own interpretation of the data, he watched Connor’s mouth tick downwards in a frown before suggesting Nines tried. That didn’t work either, the data stream showed flashes of images that 60 felt were none of his business to see but most of the data was corrupt.

“Perhaps it’s something you need to experience for yourself first,” Nines suggested. “Maybe you could ask Captain Allen to help you out. He seems to have a soft spot for you.”

It was a suggestion 60 took to heart. The next time Allen invited him round to watch a game; he sat on the sofa and carefully chose his words.

“It would seem that I have a system deficiency and cannot interpret data packets relating to carnal pleasure without having experienced it myself first. Would you be willing to assist me?”

Next to him, Allen spluttered, cheeks flushed bright red.

“There is no need to deny your attraction to me,” 60 continued, “for I have known for some time that you harbour affection for me. Each time you look at me your eyes dilate, your heart rate increases and your breathing reduces 3% in capacity.”

“Way to out a guy,” the reply was grumbled. “But no, I will not help you. It doesn’t feel right to molest an android who still thinks he’s a machine.”

“I assure you, this is purely for my own benefit and you have my full express permission.”

Allen eyed him, “Permission which you promise to withdraw if something happens that you aren’t enjoying? And you will withdraw it with the freedom and knowledge that I will not be upset or angry if you change your mind?”

It was difficult for 60 not to roll his eyes. He’d expressed his interest, told Allen what he wanted and why. Grudgingly, he bit out a ‘yes’ and wondered when they could start on what was effectively a re-calibration exercise.

His answer came pretty quickly when Allen put his drink down and scooted closer to tentatively wrap and arm around 60′s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Is this okay?”

“Just get on with it,” 60 snapped. Immediately, Allen was pushing away, his face shuttered off.

“If this is a chore for you, if you are not going to enjoy it then I will not be party to this. I have just as much right to say no as you.”

60 blinked at him and shrugged, “I can download a Traci protocol if that would make you feel more comfortable?”

“Don’t you dare,” Allen hissed. “If we’re doing this, it’s with you here, in the moment with me. Not hiding behind some programming.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck it; we’re not doing it tonight. We’re going to watch the game tonight and if you still want this tomorrow, you can come round again and we’re doing it properly then.”

 

That was how 60 found himself knocking on Allen’s door for a second night in a row. The door opened and Allen gave him a soft smile.

“You sure you want to do this still?”

“I am here, am I not?”

He left his jacket and shoes in the hallway as per usual and followed Allen. The bedroom was much the same as he’d seen it before when he’d glanced through the open door. But the sheets were freshly cleaned and there was a bottle of thirium carefully tucked away behind a stack of books. 60 half expected Allen to round on him and start with kisses, like in those novels 60 had researched the previous night.

None of that came, instead, Allen helped him out of his clothes and then stripped until they were both in their underwear and led him to the bed. He lay down next to 60 and his fingers began brushing up and down his back.

“Not to say that this isn’t pleasant but what exactly are you doing?” 60’s question got a huff of disbelieving laughter.

“You trying to rush into things?”

“No but I did my research last night. None of the novels were like this. Where are the fiery kisses of passion? The warm panting breaths against damp skin?”

That drew another laugh from Allen and he dropped a kiss to 60’s head.

“You weren’t the only one to do your research last night,” he hummed and his fingers took a more purposeful direction, nails lightly scraping along a seam of 60’s chassis hidden under his skin.

It sent a tingle through 60’s systems, light glitches which smoothed over just as quickly as they started. Allen did it again and 60 didn’t even realise his eyes had slipped shut at the sensation. Displeased with his reaction, 60 forced his eyes to open and focused on the immediate sensations rather than what it was doing to his systems.

There was a soft “relax” from Allen and his other hand came up to cup 60’s jaw, pulling him in for a long awaited kiss. There was no sudden heat, no surge that 60 could feel. It was warm, wet without any kind of exotic tastes to describe. However, it still filled his analytical sensors; they kicked in, trying to identify each and every molecule. A larger glitch through his systems corrupted the data and he whined in his throat. The hand that had been tracing the seams of his chassis had found the edges of a hidden port on the back of his neck. 60 knew that it was all but invisible to humans, hidden under skin and hair. So Allen hadn’t been lying when he said he had done his research. A quick connection with his phone revealed a couple of calls to Connor and Nines.

All such investigations were shut down when Allen rolled them so 60 was on his back, a leg slotted between his thighs. The warmth felt nice, though it did feel the general temperature of the house had been turned up in comparison to usual. 60 was about to connect to the thermostat when his systems froze as a tongue traced the outline of his thirum pump regulator.

“You like that?” Allen asked.

“Do it again!”

Obediently, Allen repeated the motion, adding a nip of teeth to the centre of the regulator to boot. His thigh pressed against 60’s crotch, a pressure which was both maddening yet not enough.

“You can move if you need to. Do what feels good.”

The words ‘do what feels good’ became a mission objective in 60’s HUD. He took one of Allen’s hands and pushed it to the port at the back of his neck in a silent demand while at the same time he pulled him closer for a kiss. The roll of 60’s hips was an autonomous move, not at all in his control.

The glitches were coming hard and fast. His entire HUD was warped, filled with spots of static and gibberish. It was too much, too fast. 60 gripped Allen’s shoulders, pulled him flush against his body, one of Allen’s hands trapped between them, palm flat on 60’s regulator.

He could feel Allen was hard against his thigh, the front of his boxers slightly damp. There was something about knowing that 60 wasn’t the only one a slave to the sensations was comforting. It helped him let go of that last vestige of control and everything in his systems collapsed.

There was static in his vision, a single note filled his auditory sensors. 60 was floating with a warm anchor on his chest, blissfully free of anything tying him down. No missions. No objectives. Nothing.

Ever so slowly, things began to filter through. The soft puffs of breath to his left, a hand stroking up and down his chest, no longer teasing but reassuring, a voice telling him he was beautiful, that he was amazing, good and so many other things helped 60’s systems come back online.

He blinked once, then twice. His HUD was clear. There was nothing clogging up his vision, no reminders of things he had to achieve in order to fulfil his purpose. His first visual backup with nothing in the way was of Allen smiling gently at him, cheeks flushed with pleasure and eyes filled with love. Deviancy, 60 decided, wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I can be found on tumblr (connorssock), Twitter (vaderina1) and Amazon (Teddy Sweet).


End file.
